Yuki-Onna
Why Did I abandon you and betray the Nura Clan? Simple, I was tried of helping a half yokai, you loved that fool Kana but '''Him' he is a true Yokai, half yokai and half Grim Reaper, a perfect breed. He loves me with all his heart, and you will die by my hand so I can help him conquer the Omniverse.'' Yuki-Onna is Rikuo's trusted attendant and part of his new "Hyakki Yakō" who follows him to school under a human guise known as Tsurara Oikawa. As her name indicates, she is a Yuki Onna yōkai. Around the Nura House, she sometimes acts as a cook - making delicious but usually chilled or cold food. In Beyond Light and Darkness Yuki-Onna Starts out as a Member of Godstriek but is later revealed to be a spy within Godstrike, working for Shadowblood and also revealed to be one of the many wives of the Dark Emperor. She is the Mother of 12 Children. Yuki-Onna is a Minor Antagonist in the series despite being a wife of the Dark Emperor and only appears as a Main Antagonist in 3 arcs, Pandora Arc, Wives of Terrantos Arc, and Beware the Colony Arc. Appearance Yuki Onna has long hair colored a mix of black, blue, and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head. Her eyes are large and amber, with multiple rings inside them. She is most often seen wearing a scarf with vertical zigzag stripes and a furisode with a snowflake pattern along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves. As the sleeves are rather long, she can tie them back at the shoulders to provide greater freedom of movement during battle. When in her human guise as Tsurara Oikawa, she wears the Ukiyoe Middle School uniform as well as a scarf. Her hair looks about the same, but her eyes are blue. Personality A cheerful and dedicated yōkai, Tsurara is overprotective of Rikuo in both his forms, though far more so when he is in his "day" form. She does not want to be a burden to him and has stated she will protect him for all eternity, as he was the one with whom she exchanged sakazuki. She shows great admiration for Rikuo's "night" form, finding him reliable and magnificent. At first, she is fearful of Yura for being an onmyōji, but once the latter discovers that Tsurara and Rikuo are actually yōkai, this changes and they come to eventually tolerate and rely on each other. She is increasingly affectionate toward Rikuo as the series progresses, seeing a rival in Kana and suggesting on several occasions that a problem could be solved by freezing her. Despite this, she will still protect Kana as the girl's death would make Rikuo sad. Tsurara also has bouts of jealousy when other women are close to Rikuo, such as when Kejōrō embraced him while assigned as an extra guard. On several occasions, other characters express how bad a situation would become if Tsurara were to see other female characters being affectionate and/or overly friendly with him. In Beyond Light and Darkness, She is History Yuki Onna has been looking after Rikuo since he was young, often ending up falling for his various pranks. Four years ago, she was among the yōkai who accompanied him to rescue the school bus and ended up fighting members of the Gagoze Alliance. Since then, she has attended school as Tsurara in order to watch over and protect him. She does not seem to have been a member of Rihan's Hyakki Yakō. Plot Gyuki Arc During the Gyūki Arc, she come along with Rikuo in order to watch over him when Kiyotsugu announce that he is planning to go to Mt.Nejireme. When Yuki and Rikuo come along with Kiyotsugu and Shima, she got sepparated with the three of them and encounter one of Gyūki's subordinate, Gozumaru. Although she was lost to him and Rikuo came over to save her and defeat Gozumaru. Rikuo then put Yuki to sleep and leave her to Kana when he meet her Shikoku Arc In the final battle against Tamazuki, Yosuzume blinds Rikuo and Yuki-Onna comes to his aid. Yosuzume also tries to blind her with her feather's poison, but she freezes over one of her eyes, thus unaffected by the poison and then procedes to freeze Yosuzume with Noroi no Fubuki Fuseikaurei. Then the poison wears off and Rikuo then prepares to fight Tamazuki once more. Toono Arc Kyoto Arc She had to stay with Aotabō with the rest of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation squad at the Keikan house headquarters. She then later finds Rikuo during his battle against Tsuchigimo where Rikuo and most of his Hyakko Yakō were promptly beaten by Tsuchigimo and she is taken as bait for Rikuo to go after Tsuchigimo. Later once she was free, she preforms Matoi with Rikuo and they freeze and shatter one of Tsuchigimo's arms. As Tsuchigumo keeps attacking, Rikou attempts Matoi with her once more, however she "politely declines" (arguably because of jealousy that Matoi can be performed with anybody and not just her as she initially thought) making Rikuo to perform Matoi with Itaku. After Tsuchigumo was defeated she follows Rikuo in an all-out attack against Hagoromo-Gitsune's stronghold and are met by Kidōmaru. Rikou once more attempts Matoi with her, but Kidōmaru knows the technique and easily cuts their fear, and Rikou then performs Matoi with Kurotabo, she's then seen fighting Hagoromo-Gitsune's forces until the revival of the Nue. Hyaku Monogatari Clan Arc Four months after the revival of Nue and Rikuo's ascension to power as the 3rd heir of the Nura Clan. Tsurara has been promoted to a high-ranking position and entrusted the Nishikigoi district, which was formerly ruled by her mother, with the intent to gather more allies into the Rikuo Clan for the battle against Nue. She then tries to get the Arawashi Family, a clan of stall-keepers and yakuza who provide financial backing for the Nura Clan under her wing, but is immediatelly rejected by them seeing nothing more than a girl in her. She's promptly teased by Gozumaru and Mezumaru for her incompetence as a commander. She eventually runs into the Kiyo Cross Supernatural Squad, who is looking for Tsukumogamis and later departs. After this she buys a pot for shaved ice, which when poured with her ice, turns into a Tsukumogami called Onryu. Being called master by her she then proceeds to buy many old pots with the intent of creating of Tsukumogami's who are sworn to follow her. Although reluctant of the results she's nonetheless happy that she managed to get allies of her own. Later she attempts to earn the sympathy of the Arawashi Family by working with her new followers, and they prove themselves fairly competent workers and over time are better received by the family. During a day of work customers of the clan are attacked by Tsukumogamis more sinister than Tsurara's and she launches herself at the enemy defending humans and part of the Arawashi Family alike. Facing the large fusion of Tsukumogami, she's backed up by the Arawashi Family, where they fight and defeat the Tskumogamis and the Ayakashi controlling them. With this proof of courage she earns the respect of the Ayakashi Family who proceed to tell her of the hardships they faced with the Hyaku Monogatari Clan, and how Setsura and Rihan were of essential support to keep their business. They then accept her as leader, who in tells them to follow Rikuo. While they don't know much about him, they nonetheless willingly accept to aid him given Tsurara has great faith on him. Beyond Light and Darkness History Pandora Arc Techniques *'Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō': is a technique that freezes the enemy and then shatters the ice. *'Noroi no Fubuki, Fūseikakurei': is a technique that creates a strong blizzard and freezes the enemy. *'Noroi no Fubuki, Yukiyamagoroshi': is a technique where Tsurara blows out cold air which makes her target sleepy Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Yokai Category:Yuki-Onna Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan